


Furs and Firelight

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Firelight, PWP, Sex by a fire, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, getting caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Her lover inhabited his body as a lion, cautious yet demanding, full of fire and flood similar to her own fire. He seemed to almost purr at her lingering lips and tongue against his neck and pulse after she came to him in his office in the evening, her fingers grasping and clinging to his white tunic. He was out of his armor when she came to him, ready for her to have him as nothing more or less than Cullen, not the Commander.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Dreams [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/866925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Furs and Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving 2020 with a bang (lol) What can I say I was in a mood. Please enjoy!

Her lover inhabited his body as a lion, cautious yet demanding, full of fire and flood similar to her own fire. He seemed to almost purr at her lingering lips and tongue against his neck and pulse after she came to him in his office in the evening, her fingers grasping and clinging to his white tunic. He was out of his armor when she came to him, ready for her to have him as nothing more or less than Cullen, not the Commander. 

He smirked when her lips trailed to his his, lingering against the rough fissures of his scar. His hands dug into her hips and his hips jutted closer to hers, swaying in the subtlest of ways. He ached, he pined, he needed. All for her. 

“Time for bed,” she muttered, her lips capturing his. “Perhaps we should…head upstairs?” 

“Your bed is more comfortable.” 

She led him out of his office to her quarters, but that was their folly: the grey clouds she thought nothing of earlier did indeed herald a storm. It began to rain, thunder only briefly preluding the downpour. Instead of running as quickly as they could inside they embraced it, rain soaking their clothes and their hair, licking their skin. “Don’t mind us, don’t mind us!” Lydia said through her titters when they finally made it inside the great hall to Lord and Lady Jadis from Antiva, and she told Cullen once they were inside that they were lucky they were caught by them and not Lord Pompadoo or whatever-his-name-was from Orlais, as Lord and Lady Jadis had a sense of humor about matters. Too they must have left a trail of water in their wake, as they were standing atop her furred blanket near her fire, though the flames begun to dry them. Cullen suggested they get out of their wet clothes, and Lydia agreed. They helped each other, even out of their smalls, and Cullen set the wet clothes near the fire by the edge of the fur blanket. Then, he stood in front of her, eyes heavy. How she marveled.

He was tall and golden with the sparsest dark blonde hairs on his arms, chest and legs. She would have said he was plucked from one of the stories of knights she used to read in her youth, but her Cullen was more roughhewn, more than a decorative, cleanshaven ornament in shiny armor that stood as an accessory. He stood with his men, fought with them and bleed with them and had the scars to prove it. As he came closer they were deliberate with their touches, Lydia placing her hands on his shoulders, caressing the pinkish burn on his right shoulder and ghosting her fingertips over his collar, skimming through the coarse hair there. He was forged through fire and blood and duty, though his happiness at her recent victories in battle compelled him to more indulgent breakfasts with her that filled out his cheeks and gut more than when they first became intimate. It was the same for her, and he placed his hands on her fleshy hips, grabbing her rear and pulling her closer. He hummed when the soft swell of her belly glided against his cock, and she pulled him into a kiss, pulling more moans from him. 

He moved her down, laying her against the furs. It was softer underneath her than she expected, only just tickling her body. She let the furs and fire claim her. She let his eyes claim her. The firelight must have contoured her curves and her shapes–Cullen’s eyes were so heavy she could barely see the amber and hazel. Maker it did the same to him–outlined the sinews of his arms and further defined an already defined jawline. The fire that dried his hair dried it to it’s natural curl, and she couldn’t resist to run her fingers through it as his thumb brushed against her parted lips, moving and trailing downward to her breasts. She moaned as he touched her, her nipples hardening, and she moaned further when he moved against her, his cock warm against her thigh.

She arched when he kissed the space between her breasts, the scar there, chuckled when his unshaven face glided against her belly. He inhaled her scent before it began, compelled her thighs to part before his long finger made gentle circles against her clit. Too teasing, not enough. She jutted her pelvis closer to him, hoping he would get the hint, and in reply he licked a line from her seam to her clit, coating his tongue with her musk before moving up, setting himself between her thighs but not pressing himself inside. He cradled her face in his hands as his lips fell onto hers, and she whimpered. Too teasing as he was being, she rather did like her taste against his taste. 

“I want your mouth,” she breathed, whimpering further when his cock encased her outer lips, again without thrusting inside. “I want you inside me.” 

He grinned. How wickedly he grinned, and said he wanted to watch. 

Watch he did as he brought himself to his knees, wet his fingertips and rubbed at her clit with one hand, the other holding his cock and coating it with her musk, again not letting himself enter fully inside, but letting his hand and her moans, drawn so lovingly from his hand to abate his want. She writhed under his touch without letting herself close her eyes in bliss. He said he wanted to watch and she let him, telling him silently drown in my eyes, my want for you, now soaking his fingers. Furthermore it would have been a disservice to herself not to watch him pleasure her, his mouth parted, his hair mussed, his eyes enraptured with his cock in his hands, the other against the thatch of hair between her thighs. He drew gentle circles and pressed just so and her gradual and steady build overfilled and she came, grabbing his hand from between her legs, sucking her own wetness off his fingers like she would have sucked his cock. Her teeth grazed against his knuckle, her lips wet. He told her she was beautiful when she came.

She tricked him when she beckoned him with her open arms. She knew it but she cared not, and neither did he when he blanketed over her and she used the opportunity to push him to his back so she was the one in control. How he smirked, delighted. She wasted no time with touches against his scars she would have given any other night or time, sitting on his thighs and guiding his cock inside her. Fuck, he cursed under his breath, her hips gentle at first before she lost all mercy, angling her hips so he could see their connection, their togetherness.

“I like to watch you too,” she muttered, grabbing her breasts and hoping he’d get the hint–he did, grasping them in his hands, touching her everywhere as she held onto his sinewy thighs and rode, the sounds of their joining filling her room. She came alive before the fire, Cullen under the furs, and when he came, he filled her with warmth and he satiated her and he left her spinning and weightless as his hands moved to her clit and rubbed her until she collapse on him, boneless and along the sea’s current with a second end. They breathed in tandem, their perspired foreheads pressed together as they kissed life back into each other. She thought he was laughing, but she couldn’t be so sure–she was breathless and too happy– not until she kissed him again and felt the smile against her lips.

“What?” She wondered, Cullen moving her hair away from her face, better to see her eyes. 

“We didn’t even get to the bed.”

She laughed too, over her lover and by the fire, though they did manage to make it to the bed for the second part.


End file.
